Rukia, por favor, sal conmigo
by Hinaluna
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki quiere declararse a Rukia Kuchiki, su eterna amiga burlona, aunque tampoco desea perder la esencia de sí, su reputación y mucho menos realizar cursilerias.


**Autor:** Hinaluna.

**Capítulos:** One-shot.

**Pareja:** IchiRuki/ IshiHime.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje Soez/ ¿Alguito de Ooc?

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son del rey Tite Kubo, padre de Bleach y amante del IchiRuki.

-Blablabla- Narración.

_-Blablabla-_ Pensamientos.

**Rukia, por favor, sal conmigo.**

— Orihime, por favor, sal conmigo —pidió él mientras se inclinaba en una respetuosa reverencia. La chica retrocedió con los ojos sorprendidos y los labios temblándole, tenía las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y los dedos de las manos se movían nerviosos sin saber que decir.

Uryuu Ishida estaba incomodo, con la espalda totalmente recta, las manos estiradas hacía atrás de su cuerpo y las piernas tiesas como un palo. Kurosaki quería morirse de la risa en aquel mismo instante. ¡El cuatro ojos era un completo imbécil! ¿Qué mal andaba en su cabeza al declararse de aquella manera?

Estaban en pleno patio, en el recreo, bajo la mirada de todas las chicas del instituto. Incluso Rukia había detenido el mordisco de su emparedado para admirar la escena, algo en sus ojos parecía brillar encantado. Orihime tartamudeó al principio sin entender bien a que venía una declaración tan llamativa al frente de la mitad del colegio que empezaba a cuchichear, tampoco quería dejar al joven con la espalda encorvada durante todo el receso.

Ichigo solo podía burlarse de su amigo que lo maldecía una y otra vez. A él le parecía una escarnio bastante bueno por decir: "Tú no sabes nada sobre declaraciones" ¿Qué no sabía? ¡Sabía más que él, por supuesto! Jamás hubiese cedido a la tentadora idea de declarar su amor a los cuatro vientos, era muy desventajoso. Además… ¿Para qué hacer el ridículo ante el colegio si ya lo haces las 24 horas del día? ¡Ishida era un maldito masoquista!

— ¡Claro! —terminó por aceptar Orihime riéndose abiertamente, lanzó una mirada de complicidad a sus amigas. Tatsuki no parecía muy feliz pero le regaló una complicada sonrisa a su amiga. Rukia, mientras tanto, alzaba el pulgar alegre, casi encantada. El resto vitoreaba.

Vale. El cuatro ojos había ganado, le sirvió aquella cursi declaración con flores, chocolates y un discurso ante todo el colegio, no obstante, no iba a tragarse esa cosa de que aquella confesión había sido "auténticamente perfecta", aún si Mizuiro y Keigo la aplaudía con entusiasmo. Era un riesgo insoslayable, terrible, solo un idiota hubiese tenido la idea de declararse de aquella manera hacía Rukia.

No pensaba ser el primero en quedar rechazado en público. Ichigo prefería hacerlo a su manera, en eso nadie se iba a meter, ya lo tenía todo fríamente calculado. Miró hacía su amiga que empezaba a mascar su desayuno con resuelta emoción, sus miradas se encontraron por un minuto que fue lo suficiente para mover a Ichigo de su puesto dirección a su casillero.

Escuchó tras su espalda, mientras se alejaba, la voz monocorde —algo alterada por la vergüenza— de Ishida.

— ¿Ves? —exclamó mirándole desde el grupo de chicos que festejaba tamaña hazaña del joven, anotarse para sí la chica más popular del colegio— Por eso te digo que sigas mis consejos cuando te vayas a declarar —concurrió el joven sin parar a escuchar los demás —, te dejo, mejor dicho, te ofrezco mi ayuda Kurosaki.

Su tono de voz relleno de victoria y burla le hartó. Bufó para sus adentros: Ishida no sabía nada, absolutamente nada. Él muy bien conocía a Rukia y sabía que si hacía algo de ese estilo "cursi y rosa", delante de todo el colegio, arruinando la reputación que le había costado labrar, ella haría todo lo posible para echarlo abajo. Lo que fuese, aún sí no actuase con sinceridad, ella solo lo haría para molestarle. Por eso necesitaba acorralarla en la soledad, necesitaba una situación, sin lugar a dudas.

Caminó sin detenerse. El pasillo estaba repleto de pared a pared con los casilleros de madera, sus pies llenaban todo el espacio en donde se acumulaba el susurro del parloteo y el crujiente sonido de un pan recién horneado. Había a esa hora paz, faltaba media hora para entrar a clases así que la mayoría de las personas se encontraban tranquilas deambulando, nadie se atrevió a detenerlo, se apartaban con su caminata mientras Ichigo fruncía el cejo. Una cosa que le gustaba de ella es que nunca se apartase; aún cuando él caminaba hacía su frente dispuesto a tumbarla para pasar, ella le desafiaba con la mirada y le obligaba a rodearla. Rukia tenía un muy mal carácter, si alguien tenía que temer por algún "gánster de colegio", entonces había que temerle a Rukia, no a él. Su cabello naranja era inofensivo en comparación con el mal carácter de Kuchiki.

Abrió su casillero alzando la tapa y allí le esperaba el presente desde tempranas horas de la mañana. La madera escuálida del recinto le hacía ver como un solitario y enigmático regalo, pero solo era una despintada caja rosada con un lazo delicadamente atado —por Yuzu —. Suspiró mirando a su alrededor con recelo, nadie parecía tener el valor de verle directamente. Tragó gordo, no entendía a donde venía tanto nerviosismo, después de todo, en algún momento se sabría que él había dejado aquella caja en el puesto de Rukia, lo había firmado así. Sin embargo, aquella idea no lo tranquilizaba, si no que producía un efecto de nauseas y aceleración en su cuerpo que quiso correr de aquel lugar y olvidarse de aquellas tonterías.

Negó. Él no era un cobarde: ¡Se había dicho que lo iba hacer!

Obligado… pero lo haría.

Tomó la caja con brusquedad y envolviéndola entre sus gigantescas manos, caminó a grandes zancadas hacía el salón. La puerta corrediza permanecía cerrada, la abrió tratando de no ser demasiado ruidoso y pasó en silencio, guiando sus pies bajo leves pisadas. El suelo de madera hacía rebotar su peso por todo el salón que estaba a solas, aclarado por la luz de la mañana, se filtraba sobre los pupitres y el suelo la silueta del árbol, imantándose en el salón como sombras alargadas de inevitable belleza. El pupitre de Rukia estaba alumbrado de pleno por el sol, esperando a que ella llegase, tenía el bulto colgado en el respaldar y una hoja en la mesa acompañada por sus lapiceros ordenados en forma decreciente. La borra del conejo esperaba a un lado del dibujo que se titulaba como: "Baka"; un horrendo conejo deforme de cabellos naranjas y sonrisa gigante enmarcaba todo el cuadriculado, la intensidad del color de su cabello le hizo bufar de la ironía, estaba seguro de que aquella enana le quería mostrar el dibujo al finalizar la clase proponiendo de que era una autentica obra de arte que lo plasmaba a la perfección.

"_Horrendo, debería tomar clases de pintura a ver si hace algo decente". _Pensó Ichigo molesto mientras colocaba con brutalidad la caja sobre aquel dibujo. _"En nada se parece a mí", _finalizó suspirando. La caja en aquella mesa se veía misteriosa, casi tentadora, tenía algunos corazones de pegatina que había ofrecido Karin —alegando parecerles horribles y no necesitarlos, concluyó también: "Seguro a Rukia le gustaran" —. Claro, él tampoco había dicho a todo gañote que pensaba hacerle un presente a Rukia, mucho menos la clase de presente que estaba ideando, pero ya todos lo suponían, era demasiado obvio como para ocultarle, si Ichigo pensaba declararse a alguien, al menos alguna vez en su vida, por muy rara que fuese la oportunidad: Esa persona sería Rukia Kuchiki.

La verdad él no pensaba que la situación se diese tan repentina. Se había percatado de su cercanía unos meses después de conocerla, no era como si no notase que su comportamiento para con ella era distinto, la cercanía hacía una chica y la amistad que había surgido entre los dos le quitaba el sueño, pero, a fin de cuentas, tenía toda la vida para en algún momento decírselo: tranquilo, sin tanta presión. No estaba apurado para hacer notar sus sentimientos, le bastaba y le sobraba con compartir las tardes con ella y hablar sobre tonterías, tenían ya una relación bastante cercana: ¿Para qué apurar las cosas? ¿Para pasar a momentos incomodos? ¿Besos, abrazos, regalitos, cursilerías? ¡Bah! ¡Él no era esa clase de chico!

A decir verdad, no le quitaba el sueño querer tener a Rukia bajo sus brazos, o regalarle conejitos en su cumpleaños y mucho menos hacer una oda en el aniversario. Solo quería que ella estuviese a su lado y compartir todo los días con ella, saber que estaba bien y que aún se veía mutuamente con los mismos ojos. Con eso le bastaba, pero, no todas las cosas en esta vida son perfectas. El nombre de los problemas de Ichigo era: Renji Abarai. La verdad si él no hubiese aparecido en la ecuación no estaría allí arriesgando su reputación —al menos, un poquito— para hacerle saber a Rukia de que en "nuestra zona de confort" —como él la llamaba— solo podía entrar ellos dos.

No, no era posesivo, vale… tal vez un poco. A fin de cuentas se trataba de Rukia Kuchiki, no estaba hablando de cualquier persona del salón, se suponía que cada momento ella lo perseguía para patearle el culo o siquiera hablar un rato, desde que ese maldito había empezado a rodearla con "florecillas, bombones y peluchitos" ella se había alejado de Ichigo vanagloriándose en la época de las citas y declaraciones. Estaba encantada, citando sus palabras: "Soy muy popular" aunado a una risita extraña que le producía escalofríos. Él pelirojo aquel quería insistir hasta que Rukia aceptara cierta relación entre ellos, eran amigos pero, a diferencia de cómo Ichigo, él si quería atravesar aquella línea y tomar la mano de Rukia mientras caminaban a casa.

"_Vale, si las cosas se ponen así, entonces tendré que agárrale yo la mano, aunque me cueste mi reputación_", se había dicho Ichigo mientras veía la escena en donde Renji le entregaba un chocolate de regalo a Rukia mientras ella sonreía. No se iba a dejar ganar por ese maldito imbécil, pero para ello debía crear el ambiente, nada rebuscado, algo que fuese como por coincidencia.

Lo consiguió, por supuesto que sí, pensaba hacerle algún chistesito de mal gusto y cuando ella corriese justo a reprocharle, él la abordaría diciendo que lo escrito dentro de la caja era cierto. Sencillo: No perdería su lado "cool" —la reputación que se había construido con tanto sacrificio—, no tenía que hablar con ella a solas —así no tendría que pasar por un momento incomodo de acercamientos o miraditas— y por último, pero no menos importante, no haría ninguna declaración omnipotente, algo dado por las "casualidades" era lo mejor, así ella no tendría chance para burlarse, mucho menos para voltearle la tortilla.

La conocía, haría lo que fuese para humillarlo si estaba a su alcance. No se lo iba a permitir, hoy Ichigo Kurosaki sería mucho más inteligente que Rukia.

Salió del salón con las manos en los bolsillos, silbando dentro de sí. Se sentía más calmado cuando se percató de que no tenía nada de que perder: Recuperaría a Rukia y no jugaría con su dignidad. Estaba seguro, bueno, tal vez no tanto, que ella como mínimo pediría una explicación o, al menos, tiempo para responderle. Podía ser irónica y un tanto cruel, pero tampoco era una desalmada. Lo había ayudado tantas veces en temas serios que cuando se percatara de que no estaba jugando ella entendería la realidad de la situación, por ello debía acorralarla primero, no dejarla que se dispersara. Lo iba a conseguir, solo necesitaba que ella abriese aquella caja.

* * *

Regresó al recreo una media hora más, se mantuvo esperando en la azotea mientras un dolor en los intestinos amenazaba con matarlo, creía estar sudando frío. Le tenía más miedo a Rukia que a los "menos grandes", ella era demasiado compleja y no podía determinar que podía ocurrir. Trató de evitar el tema con Mizuiro y mucho más con Keigo que quería insistir en darle consejos para "conseguir chicas fácilmente", mientras desarrollaba su teoría de que Kuchiki-san —como la llamaba— era tan perfecta, amable y benévola que aceptaría salir con un joven tan amargado como Ichigo, claro, todo aquello estaba soportado por la visión bastante distorsionada de sus amigos sobre Rukia. El único que no comentaba era Chad, lo cual se lo agradecía, parecía no tener más nada que decir sobre aquel tema, seguro era tan inexperto en aquello como todos, aunque Ishida quisiera aparentar lo contrario.

— A las chicas le gustan las declaraciones reveladoras —acotó mientras bajaban las escaleras dirección al salón de clases—. ¡Mientras más se arriesgue, se sienten más alagadas! No creo que Kuchiki –san este exenta a esa clase de chica —dijo arreglándose los lentes. Ichigo le ignoró magistral: ¿Qué iba a saber Ishida sobre lo que le gustaba a ella? ¿Acaso él mismo podía apostar sus manos sobre aquello? Lo único certero es que los conejos blancos le encantaban, con locura.

Un grito en el pasillo los hizo despabilar. Ichigo suspiró agradecido por poder pasar aquella molesta conversación, más lo que vino los detuvo a medio camino de llegar al salón. Todas las chicas del aula expelieron como almas al diablo hacía el pasillo, correteando sobre algo que venía desde la sala. La última en salir era Rukia que estaba pálida del susto, con las manos temblándole de rabia, tenía entre sus dedos la caja rosada y la miraba con entero interés mientras sus ojos se salían de orbita. Su baja estatura no rivalizaba con el inmenso sentimiento de ira que crecía por todas sus fibras, volteó alrededor buscando una respuesta, nadie se atrevía a mirarla aunque asomaban sus rostros asqueados dentro del regalo. Lo encontró, sus ojos fueron dos chispas de iracundia al encontrarse con Ichigo. Dio un paso inmenso ruidoso hacía él, mientras Kurosaki sonreía autosuficiente.

Era el momento de llevar a cabo el plan: "Cazando a Rukia". Repitió mentalmente, para no equivocarse: _"Tranquila Rukia, la carta dentro es enserio. Eso es, solo entónalo con…"_ sus pensamientos llegaron hasta allí porque el dolor contra su rostro no le dejo pensar, cayó al suelo sentado mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara. Justo en la nariz, la condenada puntería que tenía esa bastarda. Miró confundido el regalo que yacía en el suelo con la carta afuera intacta y la lagartija de juguete cercana a la pared del pasillo, la miró tratando de hablar pero ella lo cayó con sus piernas largas y su voz gigante:

— ¿Qué es lo te pasa, maldito imbécil? —echó para atrás su cuerpo ya que había sentido que su pierna iba contra su cuerpo, pero solo fueron sus manos hacía la cintura— ¿Ah? ¿Te crees muy gracioso?

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti? —preguntó levantándose de inmediato e imponiendo su altura, sin embargo, Rukia no retrocedió, tan solo le sostuvo la mirada. — Yo…

— ¡No pienso escucharte! —Escupió molesta mientras se le acercaba y le golpeaba el pecho con la palma abierta, luego tomaba su camisa con fuerza inusitada— ¡Vuelves a hacerte el graciosito y te juro que te pateo el culo hasta dejarte irreconocible! ¿Entendiste?

Sin esperar respuesta por parte del chico dio media vuelta y pateando la caja se fue refunfuñando. Le había dado un muy mal susto. Rukia se encontraba más que furibunda, hubiese preferido molerle a golpes frente a todo el mundo: ¿Quién se creía para jugar con ella de aquella manera? Le dejaba una caja con una carta alegando: _"Sal conmigo. Ichigo"_ y bajo de ella se encontraba una lagartija de juguete —muy realista, por cierto—. ¿Quién se creía para jugar con los sentimientos de los demás? ¿Y a que venía algo de tan mal gusto? Se sintió decepcionada y nerviosa… ¿Sería que él había visto algo…? ¿Sería que se estaba vengando de las tantas veces que ella se había aprovechado de su inocencia?

No quiso mirar para atrás, sentía que le iba a pegar un manotazo si lo volvía a ver. Estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza e ira; realmente lo había creído por un momento. Aún si fuese una situación demasiado cursi y poco creíble el hecho de que él se estuviese declarando, había una parte de sí que creía que era real.

Lo último que vio de Rukia fue su figura internarse en el aula. Frunció el cejo contrariado mientras escuchaba las palabras de Mizuiro sin responderle.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Ichigo? —susurró mirándole como recogía las partes del regalo regadas por el suelo. Tuvo que alzar la mirada ya que el tumulto de personas aún permanecían observándolo con ojos de dudas y recelo: "Jugarle una broma así a Kuchiki-san, que horrible" se escuchaba como cuchicheo. Keigó agregó:

— ¡Pobre Kuchiki-san! —se acercó a Ichigo que permanecía detenido vertiendo todo el contenido en la caja mientras mascullaba algo inteligible— Una broma de mal gusto a una chica tan femenina. ¡No tienes corazón, Ichigo~!

Caminó ignorando a todos. ¿Qué podía haber salido mal? Principalmente que no lo había dejado explicarse. ¿El truco de la lagartija no había sido lo suficiente para distraerla? ¿Solo había producido su molestia? ¡Tenía que haber algo tras toda aquella ira junta! Suspiró:

Nada había salido "tal cual lo planeado", absolutamente nada.

* * *

Ichigo caminaba por el pasillo cercano al laboratorio de Química, a esa hora, donde las actividades extracurriculares comenzaban, la escuela se encontraba casi solitaria. Era acompañado —contra su voluntad— por Uryuu que seguía con aquella molesta conversación. Él se había dado por vencido: Sí Rukia lo había rechazado de aquella manera era porque no quería una conversación con él sobre ese tema, simple: no le veía otra explicación a su malentendido.

Él en su sano juicio le haría una broma sin sentido alguno más que el de llamar su atención. Suspiró mientras ponía atención al monologo que llevaba "el cuatro ojos":

— Por eso no tengo ningún problema si escuchas mis consejos y los aplicas —decía el joven mientras llevaba sus manos hacía los lentes arreglándolos, parecía confiado en lo que decía, casi fanfarroneando—. Estoy seguro que unas flores para Kuchiki-san serán mucho mejor que una broma de mal gusto.

Broma de mal gusto, broma de mal gusto, todo el mundo suponía que había sido una broma de mal gusto. Aunque prefería que esa idea se mantuviera antes de que tomaran como chiste su declaración fallida.

¿Flores, no? Las flores eran cursis, pero si encontraba una manera idónea para dárselas, entonces, podría ganar aquel juego. Después de todo, se encontraba en un enorme aprieto: Rukia no deseaba hablar con él desde ayer, le había metido un puntapié en las afueras del colegio alegando que no lo quería ver a sus cercanías. Si no llegaba hacía ella con algo inofensivo la iba a empujar hacía Renji, y ese era el desenlace que menos quería.

Las flores eran cursis, no iban consigo y tampoco pensaba que cuadrasen con Rukia, pero, si eso lograba captar su atención, entonces apostaría por ellas.

— Tal vez así logres enmendar el "fracaso total" de su declaración —las palabras las pronunció con cierta satisfacción consiguiendo que Kurosaki le lanzara una endemoniada mirada. Bufando se adelantó al paso— ¿A dónde vas?

— No necesito tus malditos consejos —soltó perdiéndose por el pasillo de segundo. Ishida se encogió de hombros: Le preocupaba la actitud de Kurosaki, pero no era su problema: a fin de cuentas era muy divertido verlo nervioso y cabizbajo, y por sobre todas las cosas: Él había ganado, las declaraciones "cursis" siempre tenían una enorme ventaja.

Ichigo obviamente no pensaba lo mismo. Indagó por un momento una manera no tan vergonzante de entregarle flores a una chica, de cualquier forma se veía ridículo, parecía hasta unas disculpas. ¿Se quería disculpar acaso con ella? Bueno, su intención no había sido humillarla, solo la quería dirección hacía él para dejarle caer todo el peso de la declaración.

Involucrar gastos, tiempo y presencia en la entrega de flores cambiaba por completo la idea de: "Declarase sin muchos problemas y sin perder la reputación". Vale, suspiró, tal vez estaba confundiendo los conceptos, a fin de cuentas el amor era sacrificio y si tenía que sacrificar aquella reputación labrada desde tanto tiempo prefería…

¡No declararse!

Volvió sus pasos con el alma más liviana, pero la punzada en el corazón se le devolvió: ¿Y si Renji lograba conquistarla? ¿Y si le decía que si? ¿Qué tipo de relación llevarían entre los dos? ¿Amigos distanciados? ¡Peor aún: desconocidos! No, eso jamás pasaría, por mucha separación que hubiese entre ellos jamás podrían convertirse en desconocidos.

Suspiró tranquilizándose y llenándose de valentía, como si fuese a pelear una enorme batalla, asintió convenciéndose. ¡Rukia si valía la pena! ¡Su amistad la valía! ¡La zona de confort la valía! ¡No más cobardía!

Corrió hacía el salón de botánica con una idea loca en la mente. Si le entregaba una planta, normal, no unas flores, solo una plantita bonita de esas que las chicas miran diciendo: "¡Ay, pero que linda!" Con eso bastaría, luego le diría: _"La vi y pensé en ti", _claro tenía que ser una planta pequeña, fuerte, vital, una planta que se pareciera a ella: ¡Una millonaria!

Cogió la maceta sin mucha delicadeza y corrió mientras se repetía las palabras para no olvidarlas, para no arrepentirse a último momento o intimidarse por su mirada. ¡No más, esta vez el dominaría la situación, Rukia solo escucharía…! Escucharía y diría que sí.

"_Que diga que sí, que diga que sí"_ se repitió con un tremendo vació en el estomago que empezaba a agarrarle todo el esófago. Corrió como un demente mientras sus ojos estaban pegados en la planta cuyas hojas eran de un verde intenso, circulares y túrgidas. Se movía por el bamboleó de sus brazos mientras sus piernas aumentaban de velocidad por los nervios y la emoción, se sentía realizado. Deslizó en el último instante yendo directo al salón de física, donde seguramente ella veía clases hoy.

La imagen que lo recibió hizo que parase en seco. Renji tenía una hidratada rosa en sus manos, con los labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas se la ofrecía a Rukia que la miraba entre escéptica y extrañada. Las manos le temblaban y aunque su voz seguía igual de violenta estaba amainada por el temblor:

— Es un regalo para… ti —susurró emocionado mientras casi obligaba a que las manos de la chica tomasen la delicada flor. Kuchiki subió la mirada sin comprender el sentido, jamás pensó ver a Renji Abarai entregándole una flor a una chica, no era la imagen que pudiese relacionarlo. Sin embargo, sus dedos se alzaron hacía la flor; dudosos, hasta que chocaron con algo macilento y bien formado, como una roca que pasa y se lo lleva todo. El pecho de Ichigo había pasado entre Renji y Rukia, tumbando la flor al suelo y dejándolos a los dos atónitos, este había seguido caminando con el porrón en sus manos como si no hubiese sido con él. Abarai fue el primero en quejarse:

— ¡Maldito imbécil ve por donde caminas! —gritó desencajado luego de haber escapulado la rosa pisada en el suelo. Kurosaki no se detuvo hasta que sintió la mano suave de ella demándalo volver, giró la mirada indiferente quedando frente a la chica que lo miraba comida por la rabia. Primero: no saludaba, luego se los llevaba a los dos a propósito y pisaba la flor como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, luego pensaba irse sin pedir disculpas.

¿Qué mierdas le pasaba a Ichigo? Además, tenía en el rostro esa molesta mirada de indiferencia que usaba cuando quería hacerte sentir reemplazable, la siguió mirando así por un largo rato donde ella quiso articular palabra para reclamarle. La planta no temblaba más se alzaba sobre los ojos de Rukia insultándola. ¿Para quién era aquel porrón? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando en ese mismo instante? ¿Qué podía pisotear todo e irse como si ella no existiera?

Agarró la maceta con todas sus fuerzas y arrebatándoselas de las manos la empotró contra el suelo, destrozando toda la arcilla y dejando a la planta sin contenedor. Lo miró retadora. Kurosaki miró por un rato la planta destrozada en el suelo con cierta ironía impregnada en la cara, no encontraba nada que decir, solo quería irse de aquel lugar.

No quería ver la cara de Rukia, ni luego de recibir aquella flor y mucho menos luego de haber roto la planta que pensaba regalarle. Todo permanecía regado como los pedazos de su esperanza…

Sí, el amor era cursi y sarcástico a fin de cuentas.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —soltó ella sin entender porque ni siquiera le gritaba o pedía una explicación. Ichigo subió la mirada y hundiéndose en una encogida de hombros susurró monótono, sin expresión:

— Nada que te interese.

Los labios de Rukia se abrieron sorprendidos, esperaba alguna grosería, como cuando lo golpeó en el empeine ayer en la tarde, a la hora de la salida, para apenarlo y vengarse de su broma. No, solo estaban sus ojos indescifrables y distantes. Le lanzó una mirada a Renji como si no quisiera mirarla más y se alejó en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos mientras susurraba un entendible: "Está loca".

Ni Renji pudo entender tan extraña actitud desprovista de su carácter explosivo característico para con Rukia. Esta se quedo varada un momento mientras veía partir la espalda de Ichigo hasta perderse en las últimas sombras del pasillo, se sintió vacía, algo rota. Miró la planta que no había tenido la culpa y se le achicó el corazón: Había sido extrema al romper aquella mata pensando que eso le haría molestar, no… solo había provocado su total indiferencia, su odio incomprensible, silencioso.

Nunca había sentido ese odio por parte de Ichigo. Se sentía devastada, aunque no era la única, Ichigo tuvo que correr luego de que desapareció de su vista, se empotró contra una ventana y la abrió apurado mientras respiraba la mayor cantidad de aire posible. Se sentía miserable, no solo la había encontrado a punto de aceptar aquel presente de Abarai, si no que ella también había roto todas las esperanzas que había depositado en aquel inusitado regalo.

Rompió su valentía y sobre todo la tonta idea de pensar que ella pudiese ver a través de él con un regalo tan forzado, como diciéndole: _hago esto por ti, bastarda. _

"_Hago esto por ti y aún así nada cambia"_. Pensó hundiendo el rostro contra el bloque de concreto que enmarcaba la ventana. Odiaba el amor, cambiaba demasiado a la gente.

* * *

Rukia trató de buscar a Ichigo luego de salir de clase de Física. Quería disculparse aunque no sabía por qué. No es como si pisar una flor o humillarla frente a toda la clase con un regalo de "declaración" fuesen situaciones muy apetecibles, pero no quería estar peleada con él por tamaña tontería. Jamás habían tenido una molestia de aquel tipo: discusiones muchas, peleas muchas, también, golpes, patadas e insultos, era normal; pero simplemente un hecho roto, disparejo sin solución alguna: ¡Jamás! Siempre olvidaban los problemas y se reían como tontos uno del otro.

Ella no quería estar peleada con él, aún si tenía que pedirle "no disculpas", tampoco se iba a humillar, iba a decirle que era un maldito imbécil por haber tumbado la flor y preguntar si aquella planta tenía algún significado para trabajo o él. Solo quería saber si no había arruinado las cosas entre los dos.

Tuvo que regresar sola a casa. Según Mizuiro —que se había disculpado por la mala broma de Ichigo— se había ido temprano sin despedirse de nadie, parecía molesto. Como lo pensaba, aquella actitud fría había sido premeditada, como si algo se hubiese roto entre ellos…

¿Por qué? ¿Por una planta? ¿Por un golpe? ¿Por un grito y una broma? ¡Realmente se iba a molestar por ello! Negó con rabia, no lo sentía justo, pero si quería comportarse como un niñito… ¡Pues que lo hiciera!

No pensaba disculparse con Kurosaki. Si él quería mantener contacto con ella sería él quien se disculpara por sus errores. Lo esperaría mañana, estaba segura que vendría como perro arrepentido a pedirle buen trato; y como Kuchiki Rukia era magnánima se lo otorgaría, luego de mofarse, por supuesto.

* * *

Nunca había estado más equivocada en la vida. Sabía que Kurosaki era terco, lo conocía mejor que la palma de su mano, también sabía que era huraño y un empedernido amargado… pero aquello superaba expectativas: ¡No había venido! Se junto con sus amigos, hablo con Inue y ni un saludo le dio, nada…

¡Rukia Kuchiki había muerto para él!

Se llenó de rabia, no podía creer su actitud infantil, pero lo que más le molestaba es que no tuviese la decencia, o por lo menos, la confianza suficiente para pedirle disculpas, al menos acercársele, se comportaba como un desconocido. ¡Como un idiota herido!

No se había podido concentrar en todo el día pensando en el por qué de su actitud, aunque lo había visto comportándose extraño, pidiéndole ir más a menudo juntos a casa o haciéndose él que no quería aunque lo proponía, también había visto cierto alejamiento cuando ella se acercaba o trataba de jugar una broma respecto a su vida amorosa. Algo no iba bien, todo lo tensaba, todo lo volvía distante y con una mirada extraña. ¡Qué hablar sobre Renji! Ni la mirada, ni la palabra le dirigía, aún cuando siempre había sido ciertamente muy antipático con Abarai, mantenía una amistad rellena de rivalidades, pero ahora era como si su amigo tatuado estuviese pintado en la pared.

Claro, como ella también lo estaba. Y mientras más pensaba en aquello, menos masticaba el emparedado y más miraba a la mesa continua, donde los chicos hacían chistes fáciles. Ishida parecía estar mirando a Inue que también le picaba el ojo como tontos enamorados desde la mesa en donde estaban sentadas. Mizuiro y Keigo parecían embargados en alguna conversación en donde querían integrar a Ichigo como diese lugar. Chad estaba ausente, masticando un pan con mucha cautela y Kurosaki comentaba con seriedad sobre algo que le hacía mover mucho la boca y fruncir el cejo. Escuchó débilmente:

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No sabes cómo tratarlas!

¿Idiota? Claro, lo sabía, lo era. ¿Tratarlas? ¿A qué se refería con aquello? Sería que Ichigo tenía algún proyecto con aquella mata que había roto y ahora le montaban bronca por eso… ¡Había roto su trabajo de colegio! Por eso debía estar tan molesto, aunque, tampoco tenía justificativo, una vez había perdido su tarea luego de copiarse de él, aunque había recibido una gran reprimenda, lo pudo callar fácilmente.

No entendía nada. ¿O… tratarlas se trataba de chicas? Miró el cuerpo de Renji sonriente que venía directo a ella, organizó su cabello tras la oreja sin dejar de poder pensar en su amigo pelinaranja, la tenía nerviosa todo aquel asunto. Volvió la mirada hacía Ichigo cuando Abarai se sentó con una sonrisa a su frente, pudo ver que por el rabillo del ojo él también la miraba.

¡La miraba! ¡Ja! ¡Lo había visto! ¡Grandísimo imbécil! ¡Terco como una mula, orgulloso, orgulloso! No se iba a dejar caer en aquel juego, él solo estaba esperando que ella cayese en la desesperación y corriese a pedirle palabra.

No lo haría… ¡Ella era Kuchiki!

Su amigo deslizó el jugo hacía su frente produciendo una sonrisa tonta en el rostro de Rukia que venía más por el deleite de su nuevo descubrimiento, le encantaba pensar que Ichigo sufría por ella. ¿Era algo sadista? Sí, tal vez, pero él era un masoquista, "su" masoquista, su grandísimo Tsundere.

Quería a su Tsundere, lo quería…

— Es para ti —ofreció Renji mientras le sonreía. Rukia sonrió emocionada mientras se llevaba el jugo a la boca, pasó un buche completo bajo los ojos de Kurosaki que sonreía. El tragó era salado, asqueroso, imposible de pasar. Escupió todo el contenido en la cara atónita de Renji, miró el vaso bajo la risita tonta de algunas personas de otras mesas.

Cuando alzó la mirada pudo ver que Ichigo también se reía entre dientes, satisfecho. Su plan había sido perfecto: Si Rukia no pensaba aceptarlo o siquiera escuchar su declaración, entonces, sabotearía la de Renji.

Esta táctica era mucho más eficiente que las últimas dos aplicadas. ¡Si se le hubiese ocurrido desde la primera vez! Pero no pudo contener su felicidad al ver que el gesto cariñoso y atento de Renji fue arruinado, Rukia lo había cachado y aunque cuajo la sonrisa de su rostro, la pudo verse parar y caminar hacía él.

¡Mierda! ¡La había cagado! Trató de escapar, pero fue demasiado tarde, el contenido de la bebida le cayó por completo en la cara haciéndole cerrar los ojos, de inmediato buscando apoyó para poder decirle algo se secó la cara, pero su voz lo detuvo:

— ¡No entiendo qué te pasa, Ichigo! —gritó ella con la voz enrarecida. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y los labios le temblaban con miedo— ¡No entiendo que es lo que te da tanta risa! ¿Te da risa burlarte de mí? —le golpeó en el pecho sin fuerza y en un arranque de ira antes de que las lagrimas empezaran a correr por su rostro, exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiéndose extraña e inútil, no tenía porque llorar pero se sentía tan tonta y humillada por él que no conseguía persuasivo solo golpearle— ¡No me vuelvas a hablar! ¡Tu grandísimo idiota!

Sin esperar respuesta o la compañía de Renji abandonó el receso con rapidez, sin entender sus sentimientos. Sentía que el pecho se le encogía y que no podía hacer nada. Jamás pensó que la risa de alguien pudiese hacer tanto daño… ¿Solo podía reírse? ¿Qué le daba risa? ¿Qué alguien pudiese estar enamorado de ella o que ella pudiese estar enamorada de él?

¡Lo odiaba! Definitivamente había comenzado a odiar a Ichigo Kurosaki.

¿Qué si se había ilusionado con su declaración fingida? ¿O qué si se había emocionado al verlo cruzar con una planta hacía su dirección jurando que iba a ser una reconciliación? ¿Qué sí había pensado que su mirada era solo para ella? ¡Tal vez solo la quería lejos! Tal vez… ¡No sabía! Nada tenía sentido, que Ichigo la quisiese alejar y herir… no tenía sentido.

Pero era tan real que le sofocaba, corrió hacía el salón frente a los cuchicheos de todos los que habían visto aquella lamentable escena.

* * *

Chad negó mirándole a la cara a Ichigo, sin comprender sus actos.

— Sabotear a otro mientras no has conseguido llamar su atención no es la mejor manera de conquistar a una chica, campeón —soltó Uryuu y le hubiese partido la boca allí mismo si no fuese porque Chad le puso la mano en el hombro, convencido de que aquellas palabras eran ciertas.

— Desde un principio debiste disculparte con ella —agregó Mizuiro suspirando mientras se encogía en hombros— De verdad que puedes ser tan idiota.

— ¿Creen que Kuchiki-san este tan desconsolada que me permita consolarla? — Keigo fue el que terminó con la conversación. Todos lo miraron con ironía. La sonrisa que lo hizo pararse corriendo al baño fue la del rostro de Kurosaki: _"te voy a patear el culo si no quitas tu cara de aquí",_ decía sin contemplaciones, sin siquiera abrir los labios.

"_No ha sido un buen chiste"_, pensó mientras corría hacía el baño y confundía el de los hombres con el de las mujeres produciendo un gran alboroto en el pasillo que le valió detención.

* * *

Vale, era un completo analfabeta emocional, un idiota, un retrasado en el amor, un total virgen en declaraciones y por si fuera poco un gigantesco tarado en tacto y chicas. No sabía nada, absolutamente nada, era nulo. ¿Qué decirles? ¿Cuándo sonreír? ¿O qué hacer? ¡Cómo podía saber todo aquello! Claro, no se excusaba tampoco, no había sido sincero consigo mismo.

¿Utilizar una bromita para hacerla acercarse? ¿Pisarle la rosa que le habían regalado? ¿Ponerle sal a su bebida? ¡Era un imbécil con i mayúscula! Peor es que eso, la había empujado sin contemplaciones a los brazos de Renji.

"_¡Idiota! ¡Soy un maldito idiota! ¡Debería morir!" _Pensó derrotado, había sido demasiado, todo era su culpa. Hacerla llorar —cosa que jamás había visto, o al menos, no por una situación "tan poco importante"—, burlarse, ofenderla, humillarla y por si fuera poco sabotearle su romance. ¡Idiota~! Si tan solo hubiese sido un poquito sincero…

¿Qué podía costarle decir? _"Rukia, me gustas mucho, desde siempre, desde que nos conocimos, me has gustado. Tal vez seas algo poco femenina, hartona y muy pero muy agresiva, pero aún así me sigues gustando"._

No, jamás diría algo así de cursi. Tenía que ser más parco, algo como:

"_Rukia, me gustas, sal conmigo o si no te golpeo". _

Vale, eso solo le haría recibir una patada en la ingle.

"_Rukia, me gustas, salgamos un rato… ¿Vale?"_

¿Salir un rato? ¡Ah~! ¿Por qué era tan difícil conseguir las palabras adecuadas para pedirle una cita? ¡Era solo una cita con Rukia! No, porque era una cita con Rukia es que le molestaba… mejor dicho… le costaba, sí, debía aceptarlo.

"_¡Me gustas Rukia Kuchiki, no me importa si tu hermano se oponga, ya lo he decidido!"_

No, no, no. Tal vez si debía pedirle a Ishida algo de ayuda. No, tampoco, se burlaría en su cara aquel desalmado. Tenía que lograr hacerlo, tenía que tratar de decirle con sinceridad sin sonar demasiado amanerado. Normal, como si estuviesen hablando de comer papitas, fuegos artificiales o… física.

"_Rukia, por favor, sal conmigo"._ Suspiró cuando las palabras le salieron como un susurró. Era perfecto, resumía todo lo que quería en pocas palabras, no tenía que hablar mucho y así no se le notaría la voz temblorosa.

Asintió, tenía que enmendar las cosas con ella. Corrió al salón, ya era tarde así que el sol de la mañana se entramaba por todo el pasillo haciéndolo más ocre, se pudo conseguir a algunas personas caminando que al verlo pasar corriendo le siguieron con la mirada temerosos. Se apresuró, entró al salón de biología y agarró otra millonaria mientras pedía ferviente que esta sobreviviera, pudo sentir la voz de la profesora:

— ¡Ey! ¡Deja eso así! —le gritó mientras él emprendía una maratón con sus mayores fuerzas, ni los peores gritos de la mujer lo detuvieron.

¡Esta vez lo lograría! Sabía que la tercera era la vencida, pero, esta sería la cuarta… ¡La cuarta, lo lograría!

Se deslizó por el suelo y la encontró caminando hacía su dirección. Los nervios lo tomaron, tragó con fuerza y miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer. Ella tenía las manos en su maletín y miraba al suelo algo decaída, parecía pensar en algo o recitar alguna canción.

En un momento de locura posó sus rodillas al suelo, estuvo a punto de pararse al darse cuenta de la idiotez que estaba haciendo, pero al verla tan cerca simplemente alzó las manos tragándose todo su orgullo y le esperó.

Ella casi choca con la maseta. Subió la mirada sorprendida y el rostro de Ichigo la hizo retroceder, estuvo a punto de preguntar por la situación, pero él con los ojos cerrados pidió:

— Rukia, por favor, sal conmigo —soltó mientras la mata en sus manos temblaba. No eran exactamente las flores tradicionales que se le regalaban a las enamoradas, pero tenían un lindo verdor. Dudó por un momento hasta que sintió que él, aún con los ojos cerrados, posaba la mata en sus manos mientras susurraba algo parecido a: son para ti. Contuvo la respiración y sonrojada tomó la mata con inusitada torpeza.

Lo escrúpulo. Ichigo subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos enigmáticos de ella, su rostro semi-ladeado. Él se sonrojo, más trató de ocultarlo poniendo su mano tras el cuello, como si no fuese la gran cosa, se paró con torpeza cosa que lo hizo más adorable.

Rukia tuvo que contener una risa de felicidad. Sí, ella si se había imaginado a Ichigo pidiéndole salir con ella, porque era un maldito Tsundere, también lo imaginaba con su mirada gacha y sus labios temblando, transpirando.

Era "su" maldito Tsundere. Sonrió con encanto arrebatada por como todo concatenó ante ese acto; todos sus intentos habían sido para decláresele en realidad. ¡Eres un idiota infantil! ¡Deshonesto! Rió tranquila haciendo que Kurosaki la mirase por un minuto, no quedaba un atisbo de su cansancio o mirada dudosa, solo tenía la piel reluciente por el sol.

Se desesperó, apenado, gritó:

— ¿Y bien? ¡Di algo! —estaba molesto pero lo que vino no se lo espero. Ella alzó la maseta y estuvo a punto de tirarla de nuevo al suelo, él casi se lanza para rescatar a la inocente planta. Ella pudo carcajear ante la mirada de pánico que él había lanzado y sus labios temblando de dolor.

Su risa no solo lo llenó de felicidad sino también de molestia. Ichigo se llevó las manos hacía la cadera y bufando molesto, empezó a irse por el pasillo, decepcionado.

Después de todo lo que había sufrido, al final ella si se había burlado de él.

— ¡Haz lo que quieras! — bramó consiguiendo la atención de ella. Rukia dio un paso infalso.

Escondiendo su orgullo, exclamó feliz:

— ¡Vale! ¡Saldré contigo, Ichigo! —se rió cuando la mirada atónita, loca de felicidad, de Kurosaki se posó en su figura, abrazó la planta con más amor. Se veía encantadoramente pequeña y dejó salir como un susurró— Yo también quiero… — se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de más y bajando la mirada, mirando su reloj y bufando nerviosa corrió por el pasillo hacía la salida— ¡Se me hace tarde!

Ichigo sonrió con autosuficiencia. Lo había captado, ella también lo había estado esperando, no solo era él quien estaba perdidamente idiotizado, entonando en la asquerosa cursilería. No, ella también lo estaba, decir algo así… ¡Rukia Kuchiki!

Debía haberlo grabado, rió con prepotencia y más tranquilo, en su zona de confort, pensó: _"Tal vez no esta tan mal agarrar la mano de Rukia y comportarnos como unos idiotas… ¡Ya que importa! Me sacrificare por ella, no es que yo quiera… ¡Ah! Vale… si quiero."_

Agregó pícaro haciendo que la chica casi trastabillara cuando ya estaba alejada de él por cinco metros:

— ¿Quieres irte conmigo?

Rukia lanzó una mirada enrojecida hacía él y negando como posesa, se apuró:

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Bramó molesto mientras se le acercaba con grandes zancadas— ¡No te hagas la dura!

— ¡Yo no me hago la dura!

— ¡Claro que sí, bastarda!

— ¡Tu eres el maldito bastardo! ¿A quién se le ocurre poner una lagartija en una declaración?

— ¡No juegues con eso! —exclamó Ichigo totalmente apenado. La voz de él reverberó por el pasillo produciendo la risa de los dos. Vale, las cosas estaban igual que antes… ¿Novios? ¿Salir? Tal vez siempre habían estado así, como amantes.

— Solo si me llevas a Chappyland —siseó mientras hacía ojitos.

La maldita tienda del conejo, como odiaba a ese maldito conejo, como lo odiaba, con toda su alma. Suspiró recordando las palabras de Ishida: "El amor es sacrificio".

— Vale, solo por hoy… —se llevó la mano hacía la cabellera desorganizándola y mientras caminaba con la voz temblorosa agregó—, hoy es un día especial… —antes de ella se burlase de él, agregó seriamente molesto con el cejo fruncido— ¡Pero esta es la única vez!

Rukia sonrió autosuficiente. Desde hoy empezarían una nueva etapa, ya tendría tiempo para convencerle de que Chappyland y sobre todo Chappy, eran los mejores sitios y personajes del mundo. ¡Sí que sí!

* * *

**_Y pues si, luego de tanto tiempo sin escribir IchiRuki se me ocurrió esta locura, fue una idea rayo quería hacerla One-shot pero no sabía cómo escribirla, esto fue lo que salió. Espero que les guste y sobre todo que la hayan disfrutado; me encanta esta pareja aunque me cuesta alguito escribir sobre ella, tal vez no esté muy acostumbrada._**

**Fe de Rata:**

_**Millonaria:**_ Es una planta del Feng Shui que se usa para atraer dinero, es muy linda, así que deberían verla, se parece mucho a Rukia.

_**Tsundere:**_ Personaje que es rudo, antipatico o si quiera borde pero luego cuando lo empiezas a conocer es un pan de horno. **_Sí, pienso que Ichigo encaja en esa descripción totalmente, él es NUESTRO —más de Rukia— Tsundere, mientras que Rukia es más Yandere. Nunca me había puesto a pensar pero he shippeado un TsunderexYandere, esto es loable._**

**_Bueno, amigos, espero que me dejen muchos rewiens con críticas constructivas o no, comentarios, lo que sea, que les pareció. De ser así tal vez publique otro IchiRuki, aunque creo que mis fics de esta pareja no tienen tanta acogida. ): Sin más dejen muchos comentarios ejejeje._**


End file.
